Induce
by roseimagine
Summary: "I hope you provide interesting conversation for it depends on how much longer you're kept alive. Should Shinya find you dead or alive, that decision is up to you." Alternate encounter between Makishima and Akane. (Takes place around the final 3 episodes of season 1).


I don't know if it was just me but I would have loved to see more exchanges between Makishima and Akane. I know the central quarrel was between Kougami and Makishima but I still feel that after Yuki's death there should have been more reason for additional encounters including Akane.

Well I intended this to be an alternate encounter occurring somewhere amidst the final episodes (probably the last 3 or close to that.) I always wanted to write something like this, it was difficult (Makishima was especially challenging) but it was a lot of fun and because I enjoy challenges too!

Enjoy :)

* * *

Induce

* * *

The last moment she could recall was leaving Nona tower for the second time as Sibyl had finally revealed its true face and with that its motives and next move.

"Glad to see you awake." The voice was calm but there were hints of hostility in it.

"What…" Akane breathed. She tried to focus on her surroundings but could only make out splotches of color framed with occasional darkness. She tried to move but something was keeping her arms and legs locked in place.

"Disoriented, I'll give you a moment to adjust." The male voice was closer now and oddly familiar.

"That voice," She looked up and narrowed her eyes feeling the person who the voice belonged to was just inches from her. The notion of blurriness was subsiding; Akane languidly looked around the room, she seemed to be in some sort of factory, the room she was currently in was a rusted silver color but the heavy pounding of machinery could be just on the other side.

Her vision kept improving, she could now tell what the man was wearing. A loose white shirt and dark colored pants. As her gaze trailed higher she caught a peak of his skin ivory peeking out since his top button was undone. Finally, their gazes locked, his golden stare burning with rage. "White and red everywhere…" She had followed this man, his crimes covering the grounds in crimson, they only ever caught glimpse of the tips of his white apparel. "Shogo Makishima!?" No longer hazy, she glared back at him, his smile widened as her disdain grew.

"Yes, I had been bothered you didn't even so much as flinch after I bested you. An eye for an eye you could say but you deserve much more in regards." Her reaction to him had been pleasant to behold yet she was restricting herself, she could have reacted with more animosity. "Ancient civilizations were ruled by this method once, take, if the chance was given to you. Though, what would you know? Growing up to be another dependent of Sibyl." He reproached, she really was the embodiment of the wretched system.

"I'm not completely helpless and oblivious to everything but I don't agree with your twisted outlook on society." Akane had learned a lot of the world she inhabited from experience and there had been people there to guide her, friends who had learned from other ordeals. She believed in the public unlike he had demonstrated.

Shogo began to pace around the room, his expression was still calm but his tone was becoming harsher, "I believe society is the perverse one and has influenced others into accepting it by seamlessly manipulating it through the false promises of security and equal chance." There was no freedom in a system who chose for you, you never learn if things are handed to you, conformity is a sin and unnatural or it should be to any persons' mind. There was no more striving there was nothing and that was regretful.

"With that being said," Makishima's slammed something on a nearby table, "Akane, are you familiar with the book _The Republic_ by Plato?" He eyed her curiously for any sudden reaction but she just continued to glare.

"What about it?" She inquired. She was hoping he would turn his attention from her to monologue the summary of the book to her.

His eyes shifted from her as she had prayed, he seemed to relish the memory of the book, "it speaks of society and what constitutes justice and if the people really know what it is. Justice is described as the quality of righteous, equitableness and moral rightness and is it possible to accomplish. Plato is very idealistic and would tremble to see just how far humans have gone in search of justice-" Akane was free to scan the room as inconspicuously as she could, she noticed her dominator was on the table and next to it was a red book, it was too far to see the title of the book but she was guessing the title was of the book he just mentioned.

She turned her attention back to him, everything about him was pleasing to the eye, very charismatic. This is how he did it: a calm voice, a serene expression and the atmosphere he emitted. No wonder so many had fallen to his feet, it made her gag to think of all the victims. She lowered her gaze and closed her eyes tightly, the longer she had to stare at him, the more the memories fought to flood back and consume her. "I know you didn't capture me to lecture me and I know you don't need anything that I can do specifically."

Makishima chuckled in response, "yes you are meaningless to me but, what you represent to Shinya Kougami, it's an oddity to say the least." His footsteps were dangerously close and the sound of steel on the ground followed his every step. "A gifted detective among other things yet he finds you, of all people correct in your ways of thought and action and that, disappoints me." Akane composed herself and opened her eyes again, Makishima was seated mere centimeters from her, his glare as unfeeling as before, his lips were pressed into a fine line.

"For someone who is so _worthless_ , you sure have given me a lot of attention." She retorted, "your just bating Mr. Kougami, you can't be sure he'll show up." Kougami had left without a trace, she knew he was still around waiting to strike Makishima when the time was right.

"You don't believe that." Makishima brought his face closer to hers, there noses nearly touching, "if there is one thing we share at the moment is in our positivity that Shinya Kougami will come. I'm sure he'll be here shortly." A malicious smile played on his lips and his spite was reflected in his eyes, his wonderful counterpart was surely on his way here, after all Makishima had allowed this to happen. "Kougami is currently wanting to preform what is called man's justice, a decision he concluded on his own about my fate but I will be victorious in this affair." Admirable that Kougami had finally decided to act of his own accord and no longer obedient to the rules of society.

Akane looked winded as he murmured those thoughts about Kougami, she seemed touchy when he spoke of the enforcer. "Now Tsunemori since we still have time before Kougami's arrival, I shall give you a second opportunity to convince me. Show me that my high expectations of you weren't placed unjust." He reached out to touch her, she didn't even flinch as he grabbed and twirled a strand of her dark brown hair in his fingertips. "I hope you provide interesting conversation for, it depends on how much longer you're kept alive." He leaned back in his chair and crossed one leg over the other. "Should Shinya find you dead or alive, that decision is up to you." How was she going to fair this time against him, what game could he play with her? Her expression stated that she had no fear of him, _perhaps recalling a certain meeting they had could change that?_

He calmly waited for her to respond.

"I have nothing to say to a mass murderer like you. You have already made up your mind Makishima and so have I." To arrest him was always the case of the inspectors, Division 1 was ordered to catch him alive because Sibyl wanted him to be part of the collective consciousness, _how unoriginal and pathetic_.

"I thought you would have liked to begin this discussion by reproaching the death of Yuki Funahara, a death easily prevented but you lacked character and decisiveness to stop it." Akane eye widened in response, he waited a moment but she didn't or more like she couldn't speak. "I thought that would have been a good conversation starter considering it was our only real encounter until now."

"You won't get away with this and any of your past crimes." She yelled, there were tears accumulating in the corner of her eyes, it was impressive to see that her voice didn't articulate the anguish he could feeling emitting from her, he could sense a slight fear but she was concealing it and doing a very good job of it thus far.

"Sibyl will judge me? The system will never recognize anything I do, as far as it's concerned I am an outstanding citizen." He laughed but there was no humor in his outburst. "My health is envied by others who only care about their hues and psycho-pass, **empty beings with no real will**." Those last words were directed at her and especially the workers of the MWPSB. "You continue to believe in this system who wasn't even honest from the moment it was formed. It's not as perfect as it leads on to be and I believe the people living under it have the right to know."

Akane's eyes narrowed, he had just suggested that he knew the true face of Sibyl, she couldn't help but ask. "You, you know the truth about Sibyl?"

"Brains in jars who believe themselves to be God." It all made sense to her, why the cargo helicopter had crashed, why there was another body in the wreckage, Sibyl had tried to recruit him and he had refused, the collective minds were desperate to have him join. "You wanting to protect it…makes me furious for you are aware of what it is."

"We will never see eye to eye on this matter, someone so hell-bent on corrupting individuals of society just to make a point could never understand my reasoning either. Sibyl will run its course…" She was trying to protect Kougami from the fate he had settled on the moment he had chosen to run. The people were not ready to know that their system of justice was run by the very minds who had once tried to hurt them while still having a physical form.

"I gave you less credit than I should have and I can see much has changed since we last met." Her behavior was different, she wasn't trembling in his presence, she was vocalizing her thoughts unafraid. "I see why Shinya has taken a liking to you. You defend your beliefs and have that trademark of foolish optimism that appeals to many. All the same, I will never acknowledge you. This is you though, I can see the resolve in your eyes." She wasn't just breathing anymore she was reacting, she was protecting her beliefs to the point she would die believing in that ideology. It was commendable and interesting even though she was ultimately wrong through his point of view.

"You did turn out to be entertaining to a certain point but I fear there are other things to be done, the system will fall." He stood from his chair and began to walk towards the corner of the room where there was a door. It was hard to see since everything was same dull, grey color, focusing harder on the detail, the place seemed to have little upkeep as the walls were rusting.

"It will be the people's mutual decision for that change, they will have found another way, a better way to coexist." Akane exclaimed, she tried to wriggle out of cuffs that were locking both hands and legs but to little avail. Makishima chuckled, he found it humorous but how he wishes it were possible. It looked nearly impossible for things to go back to common state society had once represented.

"What you describe is too far, it must happen now." He placed his hand on the door but as he did he heard noises coming not so far from where they were. It wasn't the regular sound of the machinery, _was that the distinct sound of hand gun?_ "Hmm, Kougami's here." Makishima took out his razor and looked it over, taking in every singular carving the handle had, _his only faithful companion throughout the years…_

"So it begins…" He turned slightly to face Akane, out of his pocket he took out the keys to her cuffs and threw them towards her. They didn't land near enough for her to reach it, which was the intent, she had to work to get out. "It was a pleasant exchange of dialogue Inspector Tsunemori." Just before he left out the door, he smirked at her but it wasn't directed towards her. It was far from being considered gleeful, it was a predatory smirk one who had just found his game and was ready to confront the animal and prove it's worth.

He was ready to face Kougami and this would be the last time, for only one of them would come out of this fight.

* * *

 _I hope I got the characterization and vibe right! Psycho-Pass characters are so complex, that makes the series so intriguing, (still waiting on another season or movie)._

 _Anyways, thanks for reading! I'd appreciate some feedback on the piece if you can! :)_

 _Until we meet in another story!_

 _-roseimagine_


End file.
